The Night of One Thousand Harrys
by Ami the QEFM
Summary: My latest creation, what would happen if Eliza suddenly decided to become a mad scientist? Of course, she does and we get to have a little fun with her creation. PG simply for a tiny amout of language (Bunny's usual amount). I had lotsa fun with this, so


The Night of A Thousand Harrys (and Dracos, and Rons...)  
by Ami the Queen of the Evil Flying Monkeys  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: Hello again, tis I with more insane fluff to fill your heads. Anyway, I don't own anything, and if I do, I certainly don't know about it. I own myself, Bunny owns herself, and Eliza owns herself. Eliza owns Peepers and her machine. I don't feel like getting into details, so later!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"BWAHAHAHAHAHA THE WORLD IS MINE, ALL MINE!"  
  
"Eliza honey, come up to dinner."  
  
"Coming, Mom." Eliza said wrinkling her nose in disappointment. World conquest would have to wait till morning.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Eliza, do you want to visit Hogwarts again this weekend?" Ami asked in a low whisper, pulling Eliza aside after their last class for the day at Brumbaugh Academy for Witches.  
  
"Sure." Eliza said, trying to keep her disappointment from showing on her face, she had planned a weekend of working on her secret machine for world conquest, but she would just have to settle for a weekend of mischeif with Ami, Bunny, Harry, and everyone.  
  
~*~  
  
"I've already told Bunny, and we have to call your mom, my mom thinks I'm going to a sleepover with Bunny and you." Ami said, motioning to a nearby payphone as they pushed their way down the overcrowded halls. Eliza phoned her mom, and after attaining permission, they ventured over to Bunny's house.  
  
"BUNNY! GET OUT HERE!" Ami called, pounding on the door.  
  
"What are you doing here?" one of Bunny's younger brothers answered the door, looking up at Ami.  
  
"None of your business, where's Bunny?" Ami asked, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Wait a minute. BUNNY! GET UP HERE!!" Bunny's brother turned and yelled, practically rattling the windowpanes as he did so.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SCREAM AT THE BUFFNESS LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE...oh hi Ami, Eliza, I'm ready." Bunny ranted, noticing her friends waiting patiently by the door. She picked up a small overnight bag by the door, said goodbye to her mom and dad, and they were off.   
  
Once they were a block or two away, they performed the transportation spell, and soon found themselves in various positions on the Hogwarts grounds. Eliza had somehow looped herself through a Quidditch goal, Bunny lay upon the stump that was once the magnificent Womping Willow, and Ami was spread atop one of Hagrid's giant pumpkins in his garden.  
  
"Eh, what's this? Who are you?" Hagrid lumbered up to check on his pumpkins, then noticed the unexpected visitor stranded atop one of the largest pumpkins. Hagrid picked her up gently and set her down on the ground.  
  
"I'm Ami, you must be Hagrid, correct? Harry's told me a lot about you. It's a pleasure to meet you." Ami said, giving a small, polite curtsy and speaking in her best English. Hagrid smiled and blushed, then bent down to shake Ami's small hand in his huge one. After a few words with Hagrid, Ami set off to find her friends.  
  
"This place is huge! I wish I lived here instead of at Brumbaugh, that place is so small." Ami thought to herself, making her way down to the Quidditch fields when she heard a familiar voice calling.  
  
"Ami! Ami over here!" Bunny's voice came from Ami's direct right. Ami turned, and saw her immediately, sitting on the stump and rubbing her head tenderly. Ami helped Bunny up, and they continued their search for Eliza.   
  
"BWAHAHAHAHA! They can NEVER find me, NEVER! BWAHAHAHAA!" Eliza cackled to herself, hoping to go back when Bunny and Ami had given up their search.  
  
"Eliza, get out of the Quidditch goal, we can see you plain as day." Ami sighed, spotting Eliza perched in her normal place. Eliza scowled and jumped down from the towering height, and amazingly didn't break her leg.  
  
"But I have to conquer the world this weekend!" Eliza whined, being frog-marched up to the castle by her friends.  
  
"Well you can just settle for a weekend with us, now come on." Ami said, dragging Eliza into the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts. Ami and Eliza turned right, while Bunny ran down the left corridor at the top of the stairs.   
  
"We'll meet you back here in fifteen minutes, okay?" Ami called after Bunny's retreating form. Bunny nodded and kept running. It didn't take long to find the Gryffindor common room, and after Ami had told the Fat Lady the password (Harry had given it to her earlier), they slipped inside unnoticed. Ami scanned the room, then took off for the opposite corner of the it.  
  
"Harry!" Ami squeaked joyfully, sitting down comfortably next to him in the oversized chair.  
  
"Hi Ami, Eliza. Where's Bunny?" Harry asked, smiling at Ami, who was now snuggling happily next to him.  
  
"She went to get Draco, and probably terrorize Snape a little in the process as an added bonus." Eliza said, grinning.  
  
"Omigosh, we have to get back to the Entrance Hall! We have three minutes!" Ami said, just peering at her watch.  
  
The group rushed down the stairs, and with the help of one of Fred and George's secret passages, they reached the Entrance hall just in time to watch Bunny come bouncing down the hall with Draco.  
  
"Tehehee! Did you see his face, he looked like beet!" Bunny giggled happily.  
  
"What did you do this time?" Ami said, eyeing her friend suspiciously, trying to hold back a grin.  
  
"Oh, just a little something involving a firelizard and Snape's underwear.." Bunny replied, still shaking with laughter.  
  
"Why didn't you wait for me? I would've liked to see that." Ami scorned, giggling.  
Hermione and Eliza rolled their eyes at the others, who were still laughing.  
  
"Snape's underwear?" Harry asked, looking at Ami confusedly.  
  
"Nooo, eeew that would be horrible! I wanted to see the look on Snape's face, Harry." Ami said, making a face at the thought of Snape in his underwear.  
  
Suddenly, Eliza snapped her fingers, and she disappeared with a 'pop'. Fred looked surprised, and turned to Ami.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Fred demanded.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"What do you mean, you always know!"  
  
"Not always. I think she mentioned something about conquering the world this weekend."  
  
"CONQUERING THE WORLD?!" everyone replied, their eyes widening.  
  
"Yeah, knowing Eliza she'll just conquer a sandbox or something, but she won't hurt anyone. Come on, let's go put itching powder in Snape's robes!" Ami suggested happily, shrugging off her friend's disappearance and starting off down the hall.  
  
~*~  
  
"Aah it is COMPLETE!" Eliza cackled, looking over her creation satisfactorily.   
  
The machine looked like something off an old cheesy American horror movie. Dials covered nearly every face of the thing, a clear chamber was attached on one side of the huge chrome box, and an identical chamber was attached to the opposite side. Wires and tubes hung off it at odd angles, but Eliza didn't seem to notice. It looked like a huge chrome box with two clear telephone boothes pasted haphazardly on the sides.  
  
"Now let's test it." Eliza said to herself, placing a finger to her lips and peering around the room for something to test on. Fortunately for Eliza, and unfortunately for the cat, Eliza's cat Peepers had just wandered into the room.  
  
"Aha! Come here, Peepers, how would you like to make scientific history?" Eliza asked, swooping down and picking up her cat gingerly. Peepers didn't seem too keen on the idea, and struggled a bit before Eliza plopped him down into one of the clear glass chambers on her machine and shut the door to it so he couldn't escape. She put on a pair of safety goggles, and pressed a small red button on the side of the machine. A blinding flash of white light lit up the small basement room, then, as quickly as it came, the light dimmed, leaving the room dark.  
  
Eliza rushed over to the other chamber, and picked up Peepers, then ran to the other chamber, and picked up another Peepers.  
  
"Eureka! I've done it!" Eliza cried happily, hugging the two cats to her joyfully.  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you think we should go find Eliza?" Hermione suggested, sitting next to Ron in the Great Hall, eating a late lunch.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Let's go." Ami said, looking up from her sandwich.  
  
After Ron had finished his tuna salad ("But it's my favorite!" "Just hurry up and eat it or we'll leave you behind!"), the small group hurried down to the Quidditch field. They were sucked through the windtunnel once more, and fell roughly onto a cold, unforgiving cement floor.   
  
"Owww! Hey who's that?" Hermione said, getting up and gingerly rubbing her sore bottom. She pointed to a corner where Ron sat, and a frock of curly blonde hair was just peeping from underneath him.  
  
"Eliza! Ron get up, get up NOW!" Ami squealed, running over to where Ron sat and pulled him up to get to Eliza. Luckily, she was only knocked unconscious, nothing worse.  
  
After Ami had put a blanket over Eliza and tried to revive her a few times, they started wandering around the room they had fallen into. It was very small, and very cold, as it was October, and unfortunately the basement didn't seem to have a heating system. In one corner there was an old desk and chair, and it another...  
  
"What the hell's that?" Bunny asked, gawking at the huge machine.  
  
"I dunno." Ami said, cocking her head and examining the machine. Harry stepped inside one of the chambers to look in it, and accidentally shut the door behind him.  
  
"Let me out!" Harry called, banging on the door to the chamber.  
  
"Hang on, maybe this does something." Bunny said, and without thinking about it, she pressed the small red button on the side of the machine. A blinding flash of white light filled the room, then dimmed.  
  
"Harry? HARRY?! How can that be?" Ami said, dumbfounded when she saw two identical Harrys step out of opposite chambers.  
  
"Hey! You're ME?!" both Harrys said simultaneously, pointing to each other and fainting instantly.  
  
"Oh great." Ami said, rushing to tend to the original Harry while Hermione tended to the clone.  
  
"Ooh I want two Dracos!" Bunny said happily, pushing Draco into one of the chambers.  
  
"No!" everyone echoed, but Bunny had already pressed the little red button multiple times.  
  
With a rumble, a whole pile of identical Draco Malfoys fell out of the right side of the machine, while the original Draco, looking rather dazed, stepped out of the left side compartment.  
  
"Woohoo! More Dracos for me!" Bunny giggled giddily, prancing around the room, hugging Dracos left and right. Two of the Dracos got in a fight over who would hug Bunny first, and ended up with two bloody noses and a black eye.  
  
"I want a try! Ron get in there!" Hermione said happily, pushing Ron into the chamber and pressing the little red button a few times. The same process occured, and surely enough, out popped five Rons and the original.  
  
"This is too cool! It's like a photocopier for cute guys! Tehehe..I want more Harrys!" Ami said, pushing one of the Harry clones into the machine and cloning about five more Harrys for herself.   
  
After each girl had an army of hunks surrounding her, the clones began to protest.  
  
"I'm tired of sharing my girlfriend with all these guys!" one Ron clone protested unhappily, peeling a grape for Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, I want an Ami for myself!" another Harry clone spoke up, feeding Ami chocolates while she lounged in a cushy recliner she had just conjured up.  
  
"Boys, boys, you don't have to fight for us. Draco 22, be a dear and get me a pillow." Bunny said, smiling lazily.  
  
"Aah, this is the life, isn't it girls?" Ami laughed, smiling happily as she watched her Harrys all around her.  
  
Just then, a soft moaning could be heard from the opposite corner of the room. A bushy head of blonde curls emerged, and wrath rained down upon the girls.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU USE MY TOP-SECRET CLONING MACHINE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?! Hey did you at least bring Fred with you?" Eliza ranted, looking around to survey the damage.  
  
"Do as Big Bird says, Eliza. Share with your friends." Ami said, quoting the infinate knowledge of a huge yellow bird from "Sesame Street".  
  
"Come on, Eliza. Have a grape." Hermione offered, conjuring up another loungechair for Eliza. Eliza shrugged, and sat down.  
  
"Whose clones do I get?" Eliza asked, watching the army of clones buzz around her.  
  
"You can have a Harry if you like. I feel generous today." Ami said, sighing happily and snuggling with the original Harry.  
  
"I'M NOT SHARING MY DRACOS!" Bunny said, snuggling in the middle of ten Dracos surrounding her chair.  
  
"Fine then, she can have a few Rons then. And Fred, of course." Hermione said, snapping her fingers with a smile and watching Fred land in the cloning machine. With one quick wave of her wand, the cloning machine was activated and out rolled ten shiny, new Freds for Eliza.  
  
"Yippee! I knew this had a good side to it!" Eliza said happily, running and hugging each of her Freds individually.  
  
"Hey girls, you're supposed to try to get rid of all the clones!" the all-mighty fanfiction authoress boomed down on them.  
  
"Why do we have to do that?" Ami asked reasonably, still snuggling happy with her Harry.  
  
"Because...it would be boring for us just to watch you get pampered by an army of hunks! Besides, it can't be easy to snuggle with that many guys." the authoress answered, raising her eyebrows at her characters.  
  
"It's easier than you think.." Bunny replied, snuggling even more with her Dracos.  
  
"JUST SHUT UP AND DO IT!" the authoress boomed, sounding slightly frustrated with their incooperation.  
  
"Sheesh SOMEONE hasn't had their ridalin today, have they?" Ami mumbled sarcastically.  
  
"I HEARD that!" the authoress replied, sounding peeved.  
  
"Fine, we'll try. Damn why does all our fun have to be ruined by her?" Bunny said unhappily, eating more chocolate.  
  
"BECAUSE IF I WEREN'T HERE YOU WOULDN'T EVEN EXIST!" the authoress answered.  
  
"Yes I would, I'm based on someone! So neener neener neener!" Bunny said, sticking out her tongue and dancing.  
  
"Ugh what am I going to do with you? Get to work NOW, or you'll all be kissing Snape faster than you can say 'snuggle'!" the authoress continued, then faded away into the distance.  
  
"I'm glad she's gone. Geez what a sourpuss." Hermione grumbled, sighing.  
  
"Yeah I know, and to think I'm based on her." Ami said, still snuggling with one of her Harrys.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" the authoress said, "Get to work!"  
  
"Slavedriver." Eliza mumbled, barely audible.  
  
~*~  
  
"How are we going to get rid of all these heavenly clones?" Hermione asked, pondering the thought.  
  
"Why would we want to?" Bunny asked, eating Skittles.  
  
"Because if we don't SHE will come back." Ami said, motioning to the ceiling where the authoress had boomed down her orders.  
  
"Ooh, now I remember." Bunny said, wrinkling her nose at the thought.  
  
"How are we going to get them back to normal?" Hermione said, motioning to the clones all around her.  
  
"What if we want to stay?" one Ron clone piped up, looking defiant.  
  
"Oh don't be silly, you can't stay." Ami said reasonably, smiling at the clone.  
  
"Why not?" a Draco replied, looking at Ami suspiciously.  
  
"Because we're only allowed one hunk thanks to that tyrannical author." Bunny said, frowning.  
  
"We're not leaving, and you can't make us!" a Fred said, sticking out his chin.  
  
"Uh oh, this can't be good." Hermione said, looking around at the nodding clones.  
  
~*~  
What do you think so far? Sound okay, horrible, good? Please review, I'm finally finished with my damn science report so I'll put up part two asap, k? Please R/R, the more reviews I get, the more motivated I am, and the quicker I write, so please review!  
  



End file.
